Tank's God Is Friday!
by malfoooy
Summary: - Bem, pelo menos a ultima noite de nossas vidas foram boas. – comentou a garota sentando em uma cadeira. – Pelo menos a parte que eu lembro!           Song fic "Last Friday Night - Katy Perry"


**There's a stranger in my bed,  
There's a pounding in my head  
Glitter all over the room  
Pink flamingos in the pool  
I smell like a minibar  
DJ's passed out in the yard  
Barbie's on the barbecue  
**

-Quem é esse? – Rose Weasley levanta de um pulo. Estava deitada numa cama com lençóis de seda preto e havia um cara deitado ao seu lado. – Como minha cabeça dói. – lentamente Rose levanta-se da cama e ao levantar pontos brilhantes de purpurina cai pelo quarto de seu cabelo e seu vestido de seda verde. Um cheiro forte de bebida exalava dele. – Terei que jogar fora esse vestido. - Tomando cuidado para não acordar o garoto com o qual ela havia dormido ela foi até a varanda. Ao abrir a porta Rose constatou que já era dia, devia ser 11 da manhã. Forçando um pouco os olhos por causa da claridade repentina Rose viu que os enfeites de jardim estavam jogados na piscina, o dj estava em uma bóia grande e rosa com duas garotas semi nuas ao seu lado, em que Rose pode reconhecer que eram duas corvinais e em uma parte coberta Rose percebeu que havia uma garota, uma lufa-lufa, havia dormindo com a cabeça encostada na parte de fora da churrasqueira que ainda queimava, apesar da carne que estava ali já ter virado carvão.

**There's a hickie or a bruise****  
****Pictures of last night****  
****Eended up online****  
****I'm screwed****  
****Oh well****  
****It's a black top blur****  
****But I'm pretty sure it ruled****  
****Damn!****  
**

-Ei, Rose! – chamou seu primo Albus do andar de baixo vendo-a na varanda, Albus estva sem camisa e molhado, parecia que havia sido jogado na piscina. – desce aqui.

Rapidamente, e sem reparar em nada a garota saiu do quarto ofegante e desceu as escadas da mansão de verão dos Malfoy. – Ei garoto! – disse Rose ao abraçá-lo.

-Rose, isso no seu pescoço e um chupão? – perguntou o primo divertido. Apertando a parte roxa na nuca de Rose.

-Um hematoma! – disse ela se esquivando quando sentu dor. – eu não lembro de nada!

-Bem a festa foi tão boa que até fotógrafos de revista de fofoca estavam aqui. – disse ele a guiando para dentro da sala de jantar. Que, incrivelmente, estava sem nenhuma pessoa, somente muitas garrafas de bebida. – Estamos ferrados sabia? Rá. Mamãe com certeza vai ver essas fotos e contar tudo para a sua mãe.

- Bem, pelo menos a ultima noite de nossas vidas foram boas. – comentou a garota sentando em uma cadeira. – Pelo menos a parte que eu lembro!

******Last Friday night****  
****Yeah we danced on tabletops****  
****And we took too many shots****  
****Think we kissed but I forgot****  
**

- A ultima vez que te vi, você estava dançando em cima de uma mesa com o Malfoy. – disse Albus mexendo nas garrafas a procura de vestígio de alguma bebida.

- depois disso a gente ficou brincando de vira-vira. – disse Rose pondo a mão na cabeça. – Acho que eu o beijei!

- Isso é hilário! – disse Albus rindo. – a Senhorita- monitora- certinha- weasley beijando o senhor- quase- sempre- em- detenção- malfoy!

**Last Friday night****  
****Yeah we maxed our credit cards****  
****And got kicked out of the bar****  
****So we hit the boulevard****  
**

- O que mais você lembra? – perguntou Albus achando uma garrafa de batida na metade.

-Quando acabou a bebida fomos ao bar da outra rua comprar. Acabamos com todo nosso dinheiro e ainda fomos expulsos por fazermos muita zona. – começou Rose

-Você – tentou Albus que ria histericamente – Você foi expulsa. – a essa altura ele já estava deitado no chão. – com o malfoy. – E rindo ainda mais. – de um bar!

- Fica pior. –disse Rose continuando. – A gente se perdeu e fomos parar na Avenida Brahan.

-Realmente- disse Albus que ainda ria – a melhor ultima noite da vida!

**Last Friday night****  
****We went streaking in the park****  
****Skinny dipping in the dark****  
****Then had a menage a trois**

-Conta mais!- pediu Albus em êxtase.

- Fomos para o parque e ficamos correndo de um lado para o outro. – disse Rose massageando as temporas tentando se lembrar. – Oh merda!

- que foi? – perguntou Albus com um riso malicioso como se soubesse o que vinha a seguir.

-Eu tirei a roupa na frente do Malfoy. A gente nadou no lago e depois. – Rose engolira seco dando a entender o que queria. Albus ria freneticamente como se estivesse tendo um ataque epilético ou algo assim.

******Last Friday night****  
****Yeah I think we broke the law****  
****Always say we're gonna stop-op****  
****Whoa-oh-oah**

- A gente invadiu uma loja de toalhas para nos secarmos. – disse Rose franzindo a testa para se lembrar de mais coisas. – fizemos algo que a policia foi ver o que era, pedimos desculpas e saímos correndo para cá de novo!

- Dava para fazer um filme! Serio! – disse Albus rindo.

******This Friday night****  
****Do it all again****  
**

- Sexta que vem, no ano novo, vamos vir né? – disse Albus. – quer dizer a festa de ano novo na mansão malfoy deve ser mil vezes melhor que o jantarzinho meia boca com nossos pais. Se o pós natal já foi essa loucura, imagina o ano novo!

******Trying to connect the dots****  
****Don't know what to tell my boss****  
****Think the city towed my car****  
****Chandelier is on the floor****  
****With my favorite party dress****  
****Warrants out for my arrest****  
****Think I need a ginger ale****  
****That was such an epic fail****  
**

-Não sei se estarei viva semana que vem Albus. – disse Rose pegando a garrafa da mão do garoto e bebendo um gole em sinal de desespero. – Não sei o que dizer para meus pais, meu pó de flu sumiu.

- Você derrubou o lustre da sala de estar dos Malfoy. –disse Albus se divertindo com a situação.

- Oh merda! Ainda tem isso. – disse Rose. – meu vestido de festa preferido está com cheiro de bar. Eu quase fui detida sob custodia. Ai preciso de uma água!

******T.G.I.F.****  
**

- É sexta, meus pais não estão em casa... –disse Malfoy entrando na sala de jantar com um copo de água na mão e com um sorriso de "eu sou o salvador do mundo". – Podem dizer que dormiram lá em casa se quiserem!

- GRAÇAS A MERLIM É SEXTA FEIRA! – gritou Rose rindo e pegando o copo da mão do garoto. **  
**

**This Friday night  
Do it all again**

- Então vocês vem no ano novo? – perguntou Malfoy marotamente quando já estavam na mansão Malfoy normal.

- Não perderia por nada nesse mundo! – disse Rose sorrindo maliciosamente. Quem diria que a garotinha chata e anti-social de 2 anos atrás iria para uma festa na mansão Malfoy, onde o principal lema é a promiscuidade. Quem diria que essa garotinha se tornaria uma das "profaninhas" que ela tanto criticava. Quem diria que essa garotinha era Rose Weasley. E quem diria que Rose Weasley terminaria a noite, ou melhor manhã do jeito que ela sempre prometera que não terminaria. Ela. Deitada na cama do Malfoy. Com o Malfoy. Nua. E ofegante. Uma sexta feira pode mudar o mundo.** T.G.I.F!**


End file.
